


Anything For You

by Darkenedace



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Child Abuse, Consent Issues, Gay Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Relationship Issues, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedace/pseuds/Darkenedace
Summary: Vergil always chose the safety and love of his brother over anything else--even if he has to suffer through abuse and fear.





	1. Chapter 1

His legs trembled against the darkness, staring at the illuminating light coming from his father’s room; Sparda. Vergil bit his lip, taking a step forward gingerly. He was terrified, yet he couldn’t back away. _‘No’_ he thought, _‘I have to do this for Dante!’_ With a new-found confidence, Vergil headed towards the room.

His eyes peered into the doorway and found a large, muscular man. The man’s slick, white hair shined against the light and the smell of nicotine filled Vergil’s lungs. He coughed, causing the muscular figure to glance at him. Sparda sneered, motioning Vergil to come to him. However, Vergil remained still, his fears building up inside of his as the previous encounters with his father haunted him. Sparda grew impatient as the child froze, and so he went to Vergil, making sure to put out his cigarette onto the younger’s skin. Vergil screamed but quickly became quiet with a vicious slap from his father. Sparda dragged him inside the room, locking the door behind him. Rapid breaths drew from Vergil, sensing that he was going to relive his nightmarish treatments from his cruel father. An irritated groan came out from Sparda as he cupped Vergil’s face with one hand, tightly.

“Vergil, you know what will happen if you don’t listen to your father,” He pushed his son back with the cupped hand, “do you _really_ want that to happen?”

A soft wail came from Vergil, tears and snot dripping onto his father’s hand, “No, no, no! Please father, _please_ don’t touch him!”

“Then do as you’re told.”

He tossed Vergil onto the bed, tracing his son’s body with protruding eyes. Vergil closed his eyes tightly, silently singing nursery rhymes in his head to make him avoid the reality of what was happening to him. Sparda used one hand to remove his own pants as his other hand tugged on Vergil’s. He then began to stroke himself, amused at his son mumbling _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ to hide from his fears. Sparda smacked Vergil, a loud wail came from the younger as sobs erupted once more. However, this did not stop Vergil from mumbling the song—which made Sparda more irritated. Sparda glanced around the room and found a vase, a cynical grin appeared on his face. He went over to grab the vase and smashed it onto Vergil’s head. Glass and skin merged together as blood seeped from the child’s face. A blood-curdling scream came from the boy, finally stopping the singing.

“Father! F-Father please! I’m sorry!”

Vergil repeated this phrase as if it were a mantra—a useless one, however, as his father continued to shove the glass into his pale face. His screams began to slowly trail off into gurgles as he began to stare blankly at his father, sedated.

“Finally you quit your whining,” his father mused, “now why don’t we continue with our _little fun_?”

Vergil stared at his father drowsily, watching his father spread his legs forcibly open before succumbing to darkness.

\-----------------------------------

“Hey! Hey! Verge!”

Soft hands nudged Vergil. Groggily, he opens his eyes before wincing in pain. _Last night…_ Vergil placed a hand on his head before sitting up in his bed. He peered over at his younger brother, Dante, before sighing.

“Yes, dear brother?”

Dante smiled widely, “Can we go play?”

With a soft smile, Vergil nodded. Dante chuckled with joy, leaping up and down as he waited for Vergil to get dressed. The older brother stared at the ground mentally preparing himself to handle the pain within his legs. He stood up and wore whatever shirt was closest to him as he let out a quiet groan. He could only imagine the horror of what took place beyond him passing out. Vergil shivered, he didn’t what to know. Shaking his head, he went to the restroom to check on his injuries before heading out to Dante. Dante waited out by the kitchen, happily munching on the usual eggs and toast. His older brother grimaced as he noticed Sparda at the table. He struggled a gulp as he sat down next to Dante, staring at his meal. He had suddenly lost his appetite. Hell, how could he not with the constant reminder of his sins and torment in front of him. He did not dare to pick at his food, he knew his father was waiting for a trigger to set him off—and so he ate his meal, dreadfully. Dante would occasionally glance from his father to his brother, slightly pouting at their silence. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

“Daddy, could you play with me and Vergil?”

His brother’s eyes widened, shaking slightly as his father agreed to it. Sparda raised an eyebrow at Vergil, musing over the constant fear his son gives to him.

“You wouldn’t mind, would you? My dearest of sons?”

Vergil shook his head, “No father…I-I don’t mind…not at all.”

A cheeky grin appeared on Sparda’s face as they finished their breakfast. Vergil knew what would happen, he understood his fate, and as usual—he absolutely dreaded it. With a grand inhale, Vergil stood up and placed his plates in the sink, preparing to wash them as his father and Dante spouted out ideas of what to play.

“What about hide-and-seek?” his father smiled.

Dante’s eyes lit up, “Oh yes, yes! Let’s play it!”

Hearing this, Vergil sunk his body, using his arms on each side of the sink to keep his standing. Yet, as he finished cleaning, he had no support on the sink’s sides and slumped to the ground in defeat. Sparda headed over to him, ruffling his hair before yanking it harshly.

“Come on, _my dear son_. We have a game to play.”

Dante already ran away to hide and so Vergil swallowed his fear to please his brother with a simple game of hide-and-seek. Alas, as his father began to count down the numbers, his heart began to race; memories of his running away from his father flooded his mind. He tried to escape from the pain and the sin, yet his father would always find him. And now with this game, Vergil must attempt to hide once again.

He swiftly ran past the living room, _10, 9, 8, 7,_ up to the stairs _, 6, 5, 4,_ before hiding under his bed, _3,2,1_. He held his breath as he bit his tongue, his heart started to beat faster as he heard the loud thumps of his father’s steps.

“ _Come out, come out, where ever you are~”_ His father cooed.

Vergil’s eyes widened, seeing a shadow emerge from the stairs. _No,no,no…please don’t…_ The shadow soon hid behind his father as he approached Vergil’s room. Vergil clasped his mouth with his hands. _Don’t breathe…he won’t find you if you don’t breathe…_ Sparda’s feet drew closer to the bed, the thumping in Vergil’s heart practically flew from his chest. Silence drew out as his father stood still, suddenly his father left the room. Vergil let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. He smiled to himself, his father didn’t find him since he held his breath… _Wait…_ _I just…_ Vergil opened his eyes. His sight aligned with another pair of eyes, glaring at his own. His father’s devilish grin carved lengthy on his face.

“ _Found you~_ ”

\------------------------------------------

Vergil screamed loudly, thrashing about in the bed until Dante ran to his side.

“Verge! Verge! It’s just a dream!”

The older brother huffed deeply, blinking a couple of times to register the reality he was in. He glanced around the room—the toys were gone; the childish room became a dull hotel room. His father wasn’t here. _Not anymore_. Vergil sighed, bringing his knees up to his face.

“It was the same nightmare, Dante.

His younger brother slanted his lips as he sat next to his brother, wrapping an arm around him. It was more than just a nightmare; it was the past horror Vergil faced as a child. The horrors Dante was unaware of; the constant abuse Vergil suffered for him.

“I’m sorry, Vergil… I wish there was a way to just change the past,” Dante inhaled, “I wish I knew earlier of what he had done to you…Then I could have—”

“You wouldn’t have been able to have done anything, Dante… You would have suffered just the same.”

Vergil leaned against Dante, enjoying the scent of his brother’s musk. A comforting scent that he had relied on to tell his mind that all was well. That his brother was safe and that his father was gone. Dante ran a hand through Vergil’s hair, further comforting him. Although his father was no longer around, the scars he made remained. Vergil feared having others touch him, causing him to be reserved. He could not bear relationships as everything reminded him of his father. All he could see through his eyes were the torture he faced. The only light he had left was his brother, Dante.

Or so he thought—before that night occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil closed the hotel door, staring at the tainted ground. _It happened here…didn’t it?_ He could no longer distinguish real from false reality. His past actions, his sufferings—they were all fruitless. Nothing was truly gained, he had realized. _Would Sparda have touched Dante even if he, his older brother, refused?_  Vergil sighed as he walked solemnly to the blood-stained bed. _Perhaps…But maybe he should have._ He sat on the bed as he rubbed his puffy eyes, red from the tears he shed. _He should have understood the pain that his older brother endured. The pain he endured for…_ A soft knock interrupted Vergil’s bickering thoughts. He gazed upward, blinking to see if this was all real. And as another knock, louder than the previous, occurred, Vergil realized that what happened… _truly did happen._

He stood up from the bed, standing there with the fear of opening it. He thought of the door as his last defense against the harsh world; if he does not open it, then no one can hurt him. If he hides away, no one can find him. Vergil inhaled slowly, _the hide-and-seek_. He forced his body to edge closer towards the door as the knocks became louder. There was no point in hiding—he always lost in the end. Vergil bit his lip to avoid shedding tears once more. _But perhaps_ , Vergil thought as he placed his hand on the door knob, _maybe I can end this torturous game._ He twisted the knob as he stared at the figure with distain. In contrast, the figure smiled widely.

“ _Found you~_ ”

\------------

Vergil screamed as his father dragged him from under the bed. Sparda tossed his son onto the bed, laughing maniacally as he began to tear away at Vergil’s clothing. _‘To the victor goes the spoils’,_ as they say. Vergil attempted to fight back—he always tried to, as if he assumed he gained some new-found strength. Yet nothing could overpower his demon father. Vergil’s punches that were sloshed at his father’s side slowly descended to his own torso. He glanced upward at his father, hoping to see a glimpse of grief, pity even, for his own son. _He must feel guilty at some point about this!_ Yet all that was displayed on Sparda’s face was his greed for power. Vergil often wondered why his own father would do this to him, he would think back to the time where it all began; he blamed himself for this happening. He wishes he did not witness his father attempting to do such an act on—Vergil wailed in pain as his father grasped his throat. He should have watched; he should have watched and stayed put— _just as his brother had to him._

\------------

The figure smiled at Vergil, as if nothing occurred that night. He tried to hold back his anger, bit his tongue and all—but once the figure wrapped their arms around Vergil, the memories of torment flooded his mind.

“Dante! Stop it!”

Vergil cried out, pushing his brother off him. He shook from both his childhood and current traumas. They were all the same; the torture, the agony, _the sin._ He glared at his brother. He had done it all for the man who raped him last night. But it seemed as if he did not care the slightest. _No, he just wanted to satisfy his filthy desires…Just like his father._ Vergil tightened his fist, _they were all the same._ He glared and before Dante could respond, he punched him square in the jaw. A loud groan erupted from the younger brother as he clasped his face with his hand, rubbing it to wear out the discomfort.

“What the hell was that for?” he grabbed Vergil’s hands, analyzing his brother’s face deeply, “Are you…having flashbacks, again?”

 _‘Flashbacks’_ he says…Vergil chuckled darkly. _These are no flashbacks…do you not remember what you have done?_ He attempted to pull away, but Dante’s grip was too strong. Vergil yelled at Dante to let go of him, yet his brother constantly refused. _Of course, he would, he does not want to accept the truth._ Suddenly, Dante removed his hands away from Vergil, looking at him with a concerned stare.

“Vergil…Why are you crying?”

 _Crying?_ Vergil place a finger on his cheek, feeling the warm liquid run down it in a sunken trail. Dante softly held onto Vergil’s shoulder, causing him to wince, as his younger brother place him on the bed.

“No, no, no! There’s blood on here! There’s blood!”

Dante frowned, “Vergil…there is no blood here. I think your flashbacks are getting out of hand…Maybe we should get you a therapist.”

Vergil looked down at the bed, he was right, _the blood was gone_. He looked at his brother with a frightened expression. _No, his brother must have done this…_ Vergil pushed himself away from his younger brother, pressing his face into his knees. _He did this all to trick him…if it is anyone who needs to go to the therapist, it is Dante…especially after what he had done to him._

“Leave me alone…” Vergil mumbled.

His younger brother sighed sadly, “Vergil…this is getting out of hand—”

“You’re right, it is! You raping me _is_ out of hand!” Vergil shouted.

“What?” Dante’s jaw slightly dropped, “R-Raped? Oh, god, Vergil…Your hallucinations…”

“I’m not hallucinating!” His older brother cried, wiping away his tears angrily.

“Can you tell me…What happened, last night?”

Vergil buried his face into his knees once more, breathing rapidly as he began to remember the horror of last night. The dreaded night…

“I…I can’t…You should know!”

Dante fidgeted, unsure of what to say, “Uhm, I was drinking today so I…uh, forgot.”

His older brother glared at him before his expression grew soft.

“I…I just can’t…”

Dante appeared sullen, “Vergil, tell me, I promise I won’t hurt you.”

\------------

“I promise I won’t hurt you…if you just listen to me.”

Vergil gazed at the ceiling tiredly; his throat was bruised and battered just as his other body parts were. His father laid beside him, stroking his hair as he cooed. The son blinked, analyzing each word as blatant lies. He had tried to be nice and listen…but his father wanted him to scream and be in pain—his father thirsted for power. He glanced at Sparda before staring at the ceiling again; this was all but a message to keep quiet or else he would torture him forever. _But isn’t that already happening?_ Vergil didn’t know what to think, he did not know what to believe anymore. He searched for a light…any sort of light. He need some sort of hope. Vergil closed his eyes, feeling his hair get petted. He did this for a reason. For his little brother. _That’s right!_ Vergil smiled softly, it was all for Dante.

Dante was his light.

\------------

Dante _was_ his light.

Vergil looked at his brother. He was as much of a rapist as his father was. And with his only light shattered, he stood in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter was a bit longer than the first!   
> I hope you all are enjoying it so far!!


	3. Chapter 3

He was afraid of the dark, the looming shade cascading over his shoulder. The shadows would always tell him that he can’t escape. Vergil slumped against his father’s arm, his father would tend to keep him at his side before taking him back into his room. Vergil wondered why his father would do this, but seeing himself as his father’s plaything, there wasn’t much he could understand. His world was a corrupted place with his father as the ruler. Vergil nudged the large arm holding him, his father groaned softly before opening his tired eyes. He gazed down at his son as he ruffled his own hair, processing the time of day.

“What is it, son?”

“I wish to go to my room.”

Sparda sat up straight as he removed his arm around his son. Vergil slowly twiddled his thumb, still gazing at his father while occasionally glancing at the dark corridor beyond the open door. Sparda raised an eyebrow before getting out of bed. He went to Vergil’s side, extending his hand until his son gingerly grasped it. Sparda then led Vergil into the hall, his son grasping his finger tightly as they entered the darkness. Sparda sighed to himself as he opened his son’s room, softly pushing him inside beyond he headed back into his own room. Vergil stood still, fearful of the dark. He had to turn on the lights. Yet as he reached for them, he felt a darting glare through the darkness.

“I-Is anyone there?” Vergil gulped.

He leaned against the wall, frantically searching the room until he felt hands press onto his shoulders. Vergil screamed but his lips were covered by the hands. He was trapped and scared. He feared to close his eyes as there was only darkness he could escape to. _There was nowhere to go._ Vergil’s mind wandered to the past, seeing his father darken the lights before approaching him. His demonic smirk he gave before placing a fatherly hand on his son’s face. Vergil realized that the care his father gave, his parental moments, were all but a ploy to further his sin. The sin that forever cursed him. Vergil bit back at the darkness, shoving away the figure from him as he ran to the light. He could never run away from what he had done, but that never meant that he couldn’t _try_.

The lights flickered on, the shadowy figure soon morphing into his younger sibling. Vergil was bewildered, his brother was the one who touched him. _But why?_ His brother looked upwards at him, smiling slightly. Vergil’s heart wrenched; his mind only flew to dark signs. His smile was nothing more than sinister. _That’s right._ His acts of kindness were all false. _Just as his father was._ Vergil slumped to the ground as his mind bickered endlessly. He wondered if his brother did it as a joke or if this was all a bad mishap—but the voices in his head kept telling him otherwise. _He’s lying, Vergil. He wanted to rape you._ His eyes widened as he peered at Dante. _He knows how you were used. He’s using you._ Vergil shook his head; he couldn’t believe what he was thinking. _Dante will just use you, just as your father has!_ Vergil’s breathing became more rapid; his brother would not do such a thing. He chose to be used to protect his younger brother. _But does he really care about you doing that? He gives you no gratitude—he is father’s favorite._ His younger brother tilted his head at him, seeing his older brother twist and fidget worried him. Vergil continued to shake, however. Vergil realized that Dante was his father’s favorite…He would always get anything he wanted—unlike Vergil. _You endured pain for naught, dear Vergil. Everything you have done thus far…was utterly pointless._ Vergil stood up, wiping away stranded tears as he glared at his brother. He was nothing more than a used toy for his father. He was nothing more than a used toy for his brother. With an angered whimper, Vergil left the room. The darkness no longer scared him. Everything in his life was dark. He chuckled softly to himself. He made up his own false light source to make himself feel better. Yet, in the end, he was still in darkness. And as he stood in darkness, he decided to make his own light—permanently.

\---------

The silence engulfed the room, neither Dante nor Vergil spoke. Dante had realized that Vergil’s traumas were twisting into his current reality. What he had experience with his father, he saw Dante doing to him. The younger sibling scratched his head. He could not tell Vergil that, sadly. As a child, Dante told Vergil that he had seen his father abuse him. Of course, Vergil pushed away the notion, calling it a little game and that nothing was ever wrong. However, Vergil would scream and yell at Dante—without knowing—as he claimed his little brother attempting to rape him when his younger brother wished to surprise him with a gift. Dante looked down, remembering the horror, seeing his brother run into the dark hall with tears before silence. Just as silence engulfed the room currently, silence captured Vergil’s throat with a trusted rope. Thankfully, Dante ran after him and stopped his brother from falling into death. He remembered crying out for his father, yet as he did, Vergil screamed louder for his father to stay put. At the time, Dante questioned why he didn’t want his father to come out and help him—but now he knows that his father would only torture him more. Sparda used threats as his way to keep Vergil alive. Those threats now ingrained into his memory, Vergil was a shell of a being. Dante softly rested a hand onto Vergil’s shoulder, seeing him flinch slightly.

It was now time that he was there for his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil sat silently as his brother wrapped gauze around his neck. His memory was hazy and his head slightly pounded against his head. _Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen?_ Vergil pressed his head against Dante’s, closing his eyes as he attempted to slow the ache with his breathing. Dante gently moved his hands away from Vergil’s neck before placing them on his shoulder, pushing him away from his head so that he could see him eye to eye. Vergil avoided his gaze, upset over the outcome of his decision.

“Verge, why…why did you do that?”

Vergil shrugged, rubbing his neck as he did so. His younger brother frowned. Dante remembered the screeches of Vergil telling Sparda not to help him, seeing his older brother call Dante a rapist. He bit his lip as he thought to himself.

“Is it because of father?”

His older brother stared at him before picking at his gauze. Dante slanted his lips, slowly pondering back to this recent week. Vergil had become more finicky over this week, Dante paused, and he would not be in his bed at night. Vergil was more hesitant around him and his father. _His father_. The younger brother lightly caressed Vergil’s cheek, the latter flinching at the touch.

“Vergil…why didn’t you tell me before…I-If you did then we could have called the cops!”

The older brother shook his head, “No…no,no,no! You don’t understand!”

Dante’s mouth slightly hung in shock as his brother shoved away his hand.

“I can’t _just_ call the cops! I…I’ve tried and father… _Sparda_ heard and he…”

Vergil trailed off, his expression even more sunken than before. Dante waited patiently for him to continue, lightly clasping his brother’s hand, stroking it with his thumb for comfort.

“He didn’t just do what he would normally do…he didn’t just _fuck_ me…He locked me in his closet for days in darkness— _he knows how much I fear the dark—_ and would only feed me dirt…”

The older inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he relived the horror in his mind.

“Sparda did this to keep me quiet…and it worked,” he darkly chuckled to himself, “I was too scared to call…to scared to ask for help…”

Dante gingerly squeezed Vergil’s hand, “But I’m here now…I can go find help—“

“No!” The older brother cried, “You can’t! He would do the same to you as he did to me...I-I don’t want you to suffer, brother.”

“But _you_ suffer now! I can’t just sit here and let my brother get tortured!”

“I do it for you!” Vergil screamed.

Silence suddenly emerged, trapping words in Dante’s throat as Vergil looked away.

“You…you what?”

The older brother shook his head, “It’s…nothing…just forget I said anything.”

“Vergil…” Dante bit his lip, “Come on! We _have_ to get help!”

The older brother shook his head repeatedly, but that did not stop Dante this time. He headed over to the phone and began to dial. Vergil pleaded for him to stop but Dante stared absent-mindedly at the wall as he waited for an answer.

“Please, Dante! Sparda will hear!”

_“Hear what?”_

Vergil froze as Dante blinked out of his daze, witnessing his father stand before them. Dante quickly shut off the phone and tossed it onto a counter in fear.

“N-Nothing…” Dante mumbled.

Sparda walked over to the thrown phone, staring at it blankly as a grin slowly made its way across his face.

“Ah…were you trying to call someone, Dante?”

“N-No father…I was just playing a-a game with Vergil.”

“A game…” Sparda walked over to his eldest son, cupping Vergil’s face and raising it to look at him eye-to-eye, “Is what Dante saying true?”

Vergil’s eyes began to water as his breathing hitched tremendously. His body shook all over as he began to hyperventilate. Sparda forcefully pressed his fingers, that cupped Vergil’s face, into his chin. The father grew impatient, yet Vergil could not muster a word due to his fear. Dante stood there and watched, his own breath caught between his lips.

“Come on Vergil, I don’t have all day,” Sparda chuckled, “maybe we need a little _private chat_ to help?”

“N-No…” his son hiccupped, rubbing his puffy eyes, “…we were playing a game…”

His father removed his hand from Vergil’s face as his grin faded away into a thin line. The air grew thick around the three. Sparda wiped the tear stained and snot covered hand on the back of his pants as he glanced back and forth from the phone to the children. Dante felt as if he was going to pass out from holding his breath in fear. Sparda then changed his sight to his own hand before placing it on Vergil’s head, ruffling the white locks before leaning in with a thin smile on his face.

“ _You’re lying._ ”

Vergil’s eyes bulged, threatening to pop out of his own sockets. The father moved away and laughed kindly.

“Well, you should have just told me earlier! Have fun playing.”

Dante exhaled in relief, grinning back at his father before nodding at him. Sparda waved him off, stepping away to leave. He stopped in his steps, however, turning to Vergil with a lengthy, sinister grin.

“ _Make sure you play by the rules, Vergil.”_

Sparda finally exited and Dante rushed to grab the phone again. Vergil reached out, tightly grasping his brother’s arm. The younger brother looked at him with confusion.

“What are you—“

Vergil turned his head to Dante, his face covered in tears and snot. His breathing was choppy and his voice dwindled to a mere whisper.

“Let’s…let’s stop playing this game.”

Dante furrowed his brow, “Game? But this is our only chance!”

His older brother softly refused, pointing at the dark corridor. Dante squinted at the dark, confused at what he was supposed to see. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He never heard his father’s steps beyond the couple leading him out the kitchen but never to his room or anywhere else in the house. _He was watching them_. Dante gulped as he searched the darkness. He couldn’t see anything, but he was sure…

“Yeah…l-let’s stop playing this game…”

\-------------------

He had a chance before. Dante had the opportunity to help his brother. But he was too scared. Dante bit his lip as he looked at Vergil. _He should have called for help_. The younger brother patted his brother’s shoulder.

“Vergil…This won’t be like last time… This time…This time I’ll be here for you!”

His brother stared at him with new-found awe. Vergil slowly blinked, staring at the hotel room once more. There was no blood on the bed, _Sparda’s not here._ There was no locked closet, _Sparda’s not here._ There was no pain, _Sparda…is not here_. Vergil deeply inhaled and exhaled before looking at his brother. He said he would be there for him, _could he trust him?_ Dante gently patted his brother’s shoulder, his sunken expression suddenly bright and determined. Vergil gazed at the ground. He could no longer tell what was the past from the current time, everything was a blur to him. Vergil clenched his fist.

“I…I’ll tell you everything…Whether it’s in my head…whether you’re real or not…”

Dante smiled, hugging his brother, “Don’t worry Verge, I’m real…I’m here for you now.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Vergil slumped against his brother, staring at his blue eyes before releasing a taught sigh. His body tingled with surged emotions. He was still scared about speaking the realities he had faced, yet the reassurance his brother held between his clasped hands on his own lessened the fear. _Sparda is not here, he’s gone._ It was a truth Vergil could not quite grasp as his life circled around Sparda. As he aged to an adult he had the ability to leave and save himself, yet he did not. Vergil was trained just as an elephant had to remain in its cage, through pain. If he had left, would he have gotten abused once more? He lacked the strength to test his theory as he would let himself be constrained in his room. It was only until Dante urged him to live with him that he did leave. Alas, their small apartment they occupied was too costly for them in the long-run, which is what led them to travel from hotel to hotel to survive. Vergil would be terrified to sleep in the beds, whether it be in the old apartment or in the hotels—everything reminded him of Sparda and his dark past. Vergil slowly removed his hand from Dante’s as he rubbed his face with grievance. Even his younger brother, his beloved twin reminded him of Sparda. _Of course, he would, Dante was the reason why you suffered._ Vergil released another pained sigh as he agreed with his thoughts. Vergil risked his life to protect his brother from getting raped. “Rather it be one than two,” as he would often put it as. Besides his purity was gone forever and Vergil dared to not let his brother get coated in the guilty sins he had endured, it was pure torture. But sometimes anger would coat his morality, infuriated with how carefree Dante lived amongst his father and how he would get showered with gifts and toys— _Dante knew how much I loved that stuffed bunny rabbit, damn him for not sharing._ Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, he constantly thought Dante deserved to feel the pain to understand how much he took care of his younger brother, but he knew that if he did that then Vergil would be no better than his father. Let it be one not two, let one suffer but not both, keep one happy…Vergil would loop this in his head in the hopes to have some sort of reason for his choice. _But why can’t Vergil be happy?_ He himself could not answer this, which led him to sink his head down.

“Vergil?”

His gaze remained fixated on the ground as his younger brother rubbed his back gently. Vergil could not tell Dante about his mixed feelings towards him, but he knew it would be a barrier for him in getting over Sparda’s antics. But with time wounds heal and Vergil so desperately hoped his wounds would fade because scars are no better than fleshed cuts.

\----------------------------

Dante and Vergil grew silent as they took the time to process what had just occurred—Dante especially. He had never seen his father look so intimidating before, the fear that swelled in his veins was an odd sensation. Dante peeked a glance at Vergil, who still sobbed intensely. His brother nearly killed himself over his father. He was stunned over the new knowledge of his father raping his twin. _But why him and not me?_ Dante’s curiosity had gotten the best of him as the question loomed over his head. They were both twins…What was it that made Vergil so special? Dante felt awful for thinking of such things and felt worse for wanting to ask Vergil after his horrid experiences. Dante would have to wait and hope that nothing more would happen to his brother. All he could do now was just comfort Vergil. He went over to his older twin as he sat next to him in his bed. Vergil did not notice the movement as his tears covered his sight, but as Dante sat down he slightly jumped as his sight turned in that direction with his hands quickly rubbing away his tears. Vergil’s shock held in place as he analyzed his brother’s face before he went back to crying, this time in his younger brother’s shoulder. Dante softly patted his brother’s hair as Vergil’s voice finally came through in soft hiccups.

“I’m…I’m so scared! I don’t want to…I don’t…” His older brother loudly sobbed onto Dante, trying to desperately let out his frustrations yet his breath could not keep up with his words. Dante gently pressed his lips onto Vergil’s head as he hummed to his twin words of comfort. His older brother began to soften his words until they succumbed into small, inaudible whispers. Dante continued to console Vergil’s worries until they rested in an eased silence. Dante knew he had to do something, but his own worry crept up on him. Sparda was on to them and Dante knew he did not want to end up in the same situation Vergil was in. He knew he was being selfish for not thinking of his brother first, however Dante’s logic was that since Vergil was being abused, the both being abused would be worse. Rather it be one than two, he decided.

 

The next day the family ate their daily breakfast together as they would any other day. However, the air felt thicker than usual and Sparda’s lack of dialogue concerned Dante. He looked over at his brother who had already finished his meal, getting ready to stand and begrudgingly head to the sink to wash the dish. His eyes then teetered over to his father who ignored Vergil’s movements as he held a firm scowl as his meaty hands clawed through the newspaper’s pages. Dante pursed his lips before taking a small sip of juice. Everything felt tense, even his own movements. He mustered up a hearty swallow of his drink before he spoke.

“Father?”

Sparda looked up from the wrinkled paper, pushing up his sunken reading glasses as he glanced back down to read the last sentence he was on before placing it down next to his meal. He removed his glasses and neatly placed them across the paper as he blinked to see his son’s distraught expression. Sparda blinked away and took a bite of sausage, glancing over at the newspaper before returning his gaze to his son.

“What is it Dante?”

“Uhm…”Dante poked an egg yolk with his fork as he avoided his father’s gaze, “H-How are you…today?”

Sparda snorted lightly before resting his chin on the back of his hand, “That’s an odd thing for you to say, is there something wrong?”

Dante froze as if he were a deer staring at up coming headlights. He could hear Vergil’s scrubbing stop immediately as his father spoke. He was speechless as the events of last night flooded his mind, coating his sight with the traumatic events. Dante opened and closed his mouth in attempts to speak but his throat ran dry. He quickly chugged the rest of his juice down before making an attempt to look at his father with a wry smile.

“No. everything is great! You just…look really into that newspaper than usual…”

“Ah.” His father lifted the paper before peering at its contents inside, “It was just an interesting article about a man being sent to jail for sexual assault.”

Dante’s eyes grew wide as he glanced over at Vergil who struggled to continue washing the dishes. Sparda grinned as he flipped to the page, briefly reading through the contents before turning back to Dante, “It is so interesting to see how the world is,” Sparda paused as he turned to face Vergil as his voice grew, “to know how sick and twisted people are for taking advantage of children.”

Vergil shuddered as a plate dropped from his hand onto the sink’s bottom. He stood there watching the water harshly attack the defenseless plate, he instinctively covered the blasting water with his hand, yelping slightly at the force of it. Sparda grinned before turning his full view towards Dante, who remained still with his eyes boggled out.

“What do you think of these people, Dante?”

His words spat out venom towards his youngest son. Dante gulped as he guided his shaky hands to his meal to take in a couple of bites as he thought of how to answer the question. His father sat with an eerie set of patience as his father casually ate the rest of his breakfast.

“I…I don’t know…” Dante sighed as his father rose a brow, “I just…I just don’t…”

Sparda simply shrugged at his son’s fidgeted response, “That’s just how life is sometimes. Life is filled with things you can never understand.” Dante placed his fork down as he stood up to place his dishes in the sink. His father turned towards him with his own plate held out. Dante took his plate as his father grinned, “But, when those things happen to you, you’ll know.” His youngest son shuddered as he faced away from him. Dante looked over at Vergil who was rested his arms on the counter, waiting for the plates. Vergil’s expression was blank as his father shifted away from them, returning to the newspaper. Dante placed the plates down before patting Vergil’s back. His older brother exhaled at the touch.

“Vergil,” he whispered gently, “Don’t let him get to you.”

His older brother scoffed lightly, brushing away a stray tear.

“Oh, he already has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH.  
> I apologize for not updating this in so long, senior year has gotten the best of me! But now that I have some time and leverage I'll try to post more!
> 
> Love you guys & gals!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this frequently! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
